1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for releasing a restraint device for a rider on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of motorcycles has risen sharply in the last several years, with approximately 33 million motorized two-wheelers being registered throughout Europe in 2008. At the same time, however, it is apparent that motorcycles are by far the most dangerous means of transportation. Although operators of motorized two-wheelers amount to just two percent of all road users, they constitute approximately 14 percent of the traffic fatalities counted in Europe. Motorcycle riders are exposed to a substantially higher risk in road traffic compared to automobile drivers. Among other things, this is due to the differing driving physics and the constantly unstable state of equilibrium, the particular physical and mental strain when riding a motorcycle, and the rider's restricted field of vision. At the same time, motorcycle riders are significantly more susceptible to weather conditions and other interfering factors such as poor road conditions or unforeseen traffic situations. Since there is no auto body, motorcycle riders are relatively vulnerable road users, despite protective clothing.
Published German patent application document DE 103 17 439 A1 discloses a motorcycle having a restraint device for motorcycles having a connecting element, via which the motorcycle rider is detachably connected to the motorcycle. When a rear-end collision occurs, the motorcycle rider is initially kept on the motorcycle by the connecting element during a first phase of the rear-end collision. The restraining force of the connecting element thus counteracts the inertial force of the motorcycle rider. The connecting element is situated in such a way that in the first phase, the motorcycle rider is moved relative to the motorcycle against the restraining force of the connecting element due to inertia. In the process, kinetic energy of the motorcycle rider is dissipated. The connecting element is then released without the involvement of the motorcycle rider.